The Fall of Xiaolin
The Fall of Xiaolin is the third episode of Xiaolin Chronicles. It premiered on August 26, 2013 as part of a 90-minute preview. __TOC__ Overview Willow uses her charms on all the boys in the temple and Kimiko becomes even more suspicious of her. Meanwhile, Chase Young takes his revenge on the Xiaolin. Plot The episode begins with Omi going down into Shen Gong Wu Vault and collecting several Shen Gong Wu to give to the monks to train with. He gives Kimiko the Wuuzy Bunny, and giving the Medusa Comb, the Shen Gong Wu she really wanted to Willow. Dojo comes out of the bag that the Shen Gong Wu were in, crying hysterically as he still hasn't gotten over Ping Pong leaving the temple and Kimiko agrees and can't believe that he left. Dojo then starts to freak out saying that now he can't remember what young monk looks like. Raimundo tells Dojo to calm down as Ping Pong has only been gone for a couple hours at this point. Omi tries to lighten the situation by saying that Ping Pong would enjoy finding other villains but starts to second guess himself, when realizing that the boy will be all alone. However, Willow immediately agrees with his statement, making Kimiko become suspicious of her, again. Later, Dojo finds Ping Pong's diary, saying he must have left it by accident. Omi tells Dojo to see if he can find a secret about the diary's owner. The monks find out that Ping Pong was raised in monastery located in Europe. Ping Pong delivered messages throughout several monasteries in the country, but after E-mail came along, snail mail had become futile. Ping Pong got the idea to compete for the title of Xiaolin Apprentice and to gain Omi's respect after seeing a poster of Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay at the monastery to which Omi is touched by the information. Kimiko takes a look at the diary at sees that Ping Pong had drawn what he had seen in the sink hole the previous night and finds it fishy that Willow was not with them during their battle with Jack Spicer. That evening, Kimiko notices Willow sneaking away from the Xiaolin Temple, and follows her to the mountains where she finds out that Willow is Shadow is working with Chase Young. The former tells Chase that she got the combination to the Shen Gong Wu vault, but is having difficulty trying to find the vault itself as Omi will reveal its location to no one. Chase says that once they find the vault and destroy the temple, a new day will dawn on the Heylin side. Kimiko's cover is blown and she flees the scene, encountering Ping Pong in a forest below the mountains. Kimiko apologizes to Ping Pong for doubting him, but Chase and Shadow discover them. Both try to get away, but only Kimiko manages to escape by accident and falls off a cliff after being hit by the Wuuzy Bunny, resulting in Ping Pong being held hostage by Chase Young. Later that night, Jack Spicer has gathered Cyclops, Katnappe, Tubbimura and Muffin Face to promote a new campaign called "Yes I Can" in order to boost team morale. The next morning, Kimiko returns the temple, but Dojo notices that she is still under the effects of the Wuuzy Bunny. Then he senses a new Shen Gong Wu called the Dodgeball Bat and the others take flight to retrieve it, with Raimundo and Omi noticing that Willow still hasn't returned, and that Kimiko is still out of commission. After encountering Willow after they find the Dodgeball Bat, Willow is challenged to a Shen Yi Bu by Jack Spicer, and Chase Young, but is the victor in the end. Kimiko temporarily snaps out of the effects of the Wuzzy Bunny and is about to tell everyone the truth about Willow, but notices her clenching her fist as a threat, and keeps her mouth shut leaving the boys, confused, but back at Chase Young's lair, Ping Pong attempts to escape captivity but ends up waking up a lion who charges at him while still being held by one chain. At sunset, Ping Pong somehow managed to escape and returns to the temple, reminding Kimiko what happened the night before and tells the boys that Willow is with Chase, and Omi now sees why she was able to defeat him so easily in the showdown. Clay is wondering why Willow gave the Dodgeball Bat to Omi after she won, and Kimiko persuades Omi to take them to the vault. Once inside, they discover that all of the Wu have been stolen as Omi wonders how Willow found the vault when she only knew the combination. But Kimiko and Omi find a tracking device left in the vault. The temple begins to rumble and everyone gets outside to discover Chase Young and Shadow invading the temple. Master Fung challenges Chase to a battle, but is easily defeated. Omi, Dojo and Ping Pong attempt to fight Chase and Shadow but are easily defeated as well, with Omi and Ping Pong blacking out from the fight. Chase sets the temple on fire, wrecked it and everyone narrowly evade the flames. The next morning, everyone sees that the temple is rubble. After officially naming Ping Pong as their new apprentice and friend, Master Fung tells the monks to begin their own journey and to defeat the Heylin Empire and make sure that they move into a new temple before the flu season starts, and with that, Master Fung vanishes out of sight while Omi wonders what will lies in store for their journey. Revealed Shen Gong Wu When activated, the balls attached to the bat will scatter. Due to the nature of the balls, it can be dangerous if used improperly. The bat itself can also be used as a weapon. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Voice Cast Battles Swap-Down References Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Season One Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Episodes